Into The Next World We Go!
by Seek and Exunamoon
Summary: Two canadian exchange students drop into their favorite legend... Inuyasha. After thoroughly thrashing everyone verbally will they find out their complicated past? And why is Naraku so scared of the new arrivals? InuKag SanMir SessOc KogOC
1. Chapter 1

**ONLY SAYING ONCE: WE DON'T OWN INUYASHA AND COMPANY!**

**Exunamoon & Seek: Hi! So we are writting a new story! hope you like it!**

**Inuyasha: AN WAT DOES DAT MEEN?**

**Seek: LEARN PROPER ENGLISH, MUTT FACE!**

**Exunamoon: Hey, I'm a dog too...Mangey cat...**

**Seek: No, not anymore! I'm a wolf now.**

**Kouga: cocky smile Really:)**

**Kagome: YAY! He'll stay off my back.**

**Inuyasha: WHAT! He's been on your back?**

**Seek: How dare you insinuate that Kouga would do such a thing, if anyone it'd be you.**

**Kagome & Inuyasha: blush pretty pink**

**Miroku: Am I late, for the date? You want a date?**

**Sango: blushes fiercely hits monk with Hiraikotsu**

**Rin: Why are two of the pretty ladies and uncy Innie all red, are they sick?**

**Exunamoon: Don't worry Rin, Sesshy-kun tell you when you're older.**

**Sesshomaru: What! I have to tell her? ME TELL HER! IM A GUY! NOT A GRIL!**

**Exunamoon: Are you sick?**

**Sesshomaru : Nooo... Why?**

**Exunamoon: 'Cause your showing emotions...**

**sesshy, sweat drops**

**Sesshomaru: GRR! Why is Naraku controling a puppet looking myself?**

**Naraku: EEEEEEEk::Girlie voice: I knew this wouldn't work!**

**(A/N MUST READ) Seek & Exunamoon: First off: We will be present as main characters of this story. Second off: READ IT!**

**O/C Character Descriptions.**

**Seek: Me, my name will be Leiko, I was named so because my parents had an obsession with Japanese culture, but my family goes back generations as Canadians (no Asian blood). I am 16 years old and am 5'7; I have white blonde curly hair that goes to mid back, melting chocolate brown eyes and bright pink when I'm pissed off, angry or just... hungry.**

**Exunamoon: Now me, my name will be Sakura, born in Italy. Somehow when I moved to Canada my parents who knew Leiko's by pen pals met up. Its weird, both our parents have an unusually large obsession with JAPAN! I'm about 5'6 and have long wavy dirty blond hair that reaches to my butt. My eyes are naturally greenish blue and electric blood red when I'm pissed, mad or just plain hungry.**

**Ok so that concludes our lil chat now we will be making the 1st chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

Exunamoon: Hey guys, and welcome to our story!

Seek: Doggie over there is hyper...

Exunamoon: THAT'S NOT VERY NICE:growls and turns around:

Kagome: Ummm.. whats happening here?

Inuyasha: Seek and Exunamoon are at it again.

Kagome: At what?

Kouga: Fighting Kagome, fighting.

Kagome: OOOOO

Seek & Exunamoon ::Colourful curses:Growls::FIGHT:

Kagome & Inuyasha : OK! BREAK IT UP! OR ELSE!

Seek & Exunamoon : Look at each other: or else what your gonna kiss in front of us?

Exunamoon :Giggle:

Inuyasha : WHAT?

Seek :Points to linked hands:Shakes head: Tisk tisk tiska! Now listen here! We KNOW that you, Kag-

Kikyou : INNIE! MY LOVE!

EVERYONE (except inu & kikyou) : Burst out laughing: LAO (laughing asses off)

Seek & Exunamoon : Ok, we will be starting the story soon, so if you didn't already read the 'Default Chapter' then READ IT!

Japanese

Ohayo Gouzaimasu! Ken Ogenki desu ka?

:Good morning! And how are you:

--------------------------------------

Chapter 1

Exchange students

By: Exunamoon & Seek

Leiko's parents owned the airlines so their trip was on a private plane (they spoiled her) they had the best service, while Sakura's parents owned a successful silk company, so they got lots of silk kimonos and sheets (She was obsessed with silk, almost all she owner was silk exp: Her room, silk covers, silk pillows, silk rugs, silk even lined the walls! And silk curtains...).

Greenish blue eyes opened blinking close soon after. Slowly and steadily the figure got up its dirty blond locks swaying as it did.

The figure walked unsteadily towards a door where it flicked a light. Its wavy golden locks that want down to her rear seemed to swim along its back. The figure turned and you could see by its figure it was a teen-aged girl, probably in her 16s or 17s. She wore a short white shirt with a skull in the middle: its eyes glowing a reddish colour, while her pj pants were black with red trimmings to match the skull.

Her eyes blinked open as a grown was heard " Sakura! CLOSE THE LIGHT," hissed a Canadian accented voice.

" Ohayo Gouzaimasu! Ken Ogenki desu ka? " Said the sculled shirt girl now known as Sakura.

"Sakura stop it with the Japanese!" Growled the Canadian accent again

" Sheesh Leiko, I was only saying Hello and how are you!" Yelled a less then perfect canadien/british accent.

The other girl jumped out of a first class bed landing perfectly

in front of Sakura. The toned looking girl had a pissed off face.

She had curly white blond hair that curled immensely to her middle back, her chocolate brown eyes, that, where right now the colour pink meaning, she was angry.. REALY ANGRY. She wore a tight pinkish shirt that hugged her curves with "Don't mess with me" written on it in white. Her pants were more flowing and by the looks of it silk: they were white with pink trimmings and "OR ill kick your ass" in pink. She was about an inch taller then Sakura "Calm down Leiko! Just wanted to tell you we'd better hurry and pack up. We'll be arriving in Tokyo soon! ACK! IN 20 MINUTES!"

Leiko calmed down then screeched "WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE UP EARLIER? Now I won't get to eat breakfast..." she mumbled the rest.

"Good morning! Please get all your things together! We will be arriving in Tokyo station is 15 minutes!" Spoke a pleasant voice coming from a box near the light flicker.

"I THOUGHT YOU SAID 20! SAKURA!" Cried an enraged Leiko as she ran around picking random things from the cloths coved, magazine drenched, books spilled floor.

"Sorry!" Squealed the smaller girl as she joined in picking up there things.

Finally, things well packed... well sort of. And hair brushed, the two girls headed for the stock room, where they would put their name tagged suitcases.

"Sakura!" Sakura whined in a prissy voice.

"What?" was her answer from the shorter girl "Why are you wearing..." she pointed to Sakura's clothing: A midnight black shirt with silver linings with the words "Don't need anyone" on it and flowing black pants.

"What about my clothing?" Squealed Sakura. Leiko shook her head "Never mind..." she whispered in a broken voice.

"Leiko and Sakura, Please move to the front. We will be arriving shortly." This time the voice was a male, probably the pilot or somethin'.

Quickly the two made their way to the front where they were seated. They did as instructed and tied their seat belts and waited for the plane to land.

When they finally landed, the got off the plane, went through customs, picked up their luggage and got to 'the meeting place'. They saw a middle aged looking woman holding up a sign saying ' Leiko Cooger & Sakura Ania '

They easily made there way towards her. When they finally got there the woman spoke in Japanese "Hai?" "Umm…. I'm Sakura?" Realization dawned on the woman "OH! Sakura-Sama! Konichiwa!" She bowed low and turned to Leiko "Leiko-Sama!" She said as she bowed "I no comprende you!" Spoke Leiko as she stared at the middle age woman.

"Oh I'm sorry! I forgot you were English" The woman bowed again "Stop with the bowing!" Squealed Sakura.

"My name is Mrs. Higurashi. You can call me Mina. Now lets go and get you signed up at the school." Said Mina as she ushered them out and into a mini van.

Upon arriving at the school a grey haired woman with evil brown eyes stared at them "May I help you?" She croaked icily. "Yes! I'm here to sign up the exchange students" She pointed to the two girls standing behind her. "This is Leiko Cooger" She pointed to Leiko "And the smaller one is Sakura Ania. " The evil woman huffed and took out two packs of forms "This is for the payments: the uniforms, the lockers and the rest." This was all said in Japanese, so, of course, the girls looked absolutely clueless. The evil lady looked their way and spoke icily "Do they even understand Japanese?" Mrs. Higurashi shook her head "No Ms. C, I'm afraid they don't" Again the elder woman sniffed in superiority "Well they will have to learn or they WILL be dealt with accordingly." Mrs. Higurashi shuddered. "Hai." She said and signed the many sheets.

" 'Ere." Said Ms. C in broken English as she handed Leiko and Sakura their schedules and id cards. Then the trio headed back out to the car.

After driving for 5 minutes, they finally got back to the shrine.

"Hmm" mumbled Leiko as she walked halfway towards the house and the well house. Sakura smiled and said to Mina "So I heard you had children?" Mina chuckled lightly then answered with a maternal smile "You heard right, I have a son named Souta, he's turning 11 in October. I also have a daughter named Kagome she's 16" "Cool!" Piped in Sakura as she looked around the shrine. "Sooo... Where do I sleep?" Questioned Sakura as she looked towards the shrine. "Can I sleep in there? That two story shrine?" she pointed to the shrine close to the well house. "Well, I guess." Mina said with a smile. "Hey! Don't leave me all alone Sakura! Me too!" Leiko also pointed in the direction of the shrine.

"Well then, you can take any room you want. They were made in old Japanese. Oh and the indoor hot spring is where you can bathe." Smiled Mina Higurashi as she left to get them snacks and covers for the beds.

When Mrs. Higurashi disappeared form there line of vision Sakura ran towards the shrine. Upon entering there were two signs ' - Hot spring. Rooms - '

( - Are arrows) Leiko entered and followed Sakura down the 'room' hall.

After snaking through right corridors they finally saw doors.

Sakura ran straight for the last one and probably biggest... "MINE" She screamed as she through her suitcases in. "You don't have to be so protective... Sheesh" Whispered Leiko as she took the room to the left of Sakura's.

...Sakura P.O.V...

Upon entering, the room was a darkish blue with silver highlights. The bed was a queen size, 'just like the one at home.' She thought as she pulled out her teddy bear dog. (lol! I really do have one.. My granny gave it to me. So I thought my person should too.) She walked toward the bed and realized that the covers were both cotton and silken. She smiled and put her suitcases near her bed for easy access.

By the time she brushed her teeth and combed her hair Mrs. Higurashi came in with a thick blanket. She set it on the bed and said "It gets cold at night so I brought it. Oh and the towels have been placed in the hot springs changing rooms." Mina spoke "Thanx" Smiled Sakura as she bowed.

Easily Sakura took her shampoo and conditioner and headed to the bathing room. When she arrived Leiko was there.

...Earlier with Leiko...

The room was slightly smaller then Sakura, but it was breath taking. Different shades of reddish pink lined the walls with their transparent silks. The room itself was painted a fuchsia pink.

The bed was made of a rich red oak and the sheets were Egyptian cotton. Along the walls was also one strip of black sprayed on chalkboard with chalk on the side table, giving it a nice look: The background was pink with silk pink on top then a purple colour!

Leiko gasped as she saw the dresser: Fine Dark oak with flowers engraved into it. The handles were actual garnet placed in the delicate silver it was an heirloom and smooth as water stones.

"Wow." Was all she said as Mina came in with a thick pinkish purple blanket and a tray of mouth watering chocolate chip cookies "This one was always my favorite" She signed as she placed the thick blanket on the bed "It gets cold around here so I thought I should bring one for you too." She then gave Leiko the tray and was about to leave when she whispered "The towels have been placed in the hot springs changing rooms." And she left.

She quickly made her way to the spring with her conditioner and shampoo.

...Normal P.O.V...

"Soo? How's your room look?" Questioned Sakura as she slipped into the spring "Nicer then yours." Was her replay from her friend "Hey!" She slashed Leiko and was rewarded with the same motion.

After they turned into prunes they decided to get out. Sakura was the first to put on her kimono; it was a reddish colour with white flowers and a white ribbon for her hair.

Slower Leiko perfected hers and pulled her hair in two buns. She absolutely refused to wear a Kimono; instead she dressed in hot pink loose silk pant and a same coloured shirt with mesh sleeves that said 'I HATE YOU… BUT…' and on the back 'CALL ME AT 555-5558 (IF YOU DARE)' (A/N I own that shirt, lol)

The girls made there way toward Mrs. Higurashi's house till they heard, from ahead of them "Mama, I'm back from the feudal area!"

--------------------------------------

Seek: wow I've never had a chappie that long lol

Exunamoon: Because I did the most of the writing

Seek: Ya but I wrote half by correcting and changing it into a better story so Ha

Exunamoon: My spelling isn't that bad

Seek: Ya it is, think they'll kill us for making a cliffie?

The Inu-tachi::sweat drops:

Exunamoon: Well till the next chapter, Love ya'll


	3. Chapter 3

Seek: Hey guys! I'm back! And guess whom I brought with me?

Exunamoon: I give up, who?

Koga: MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Inuyasha: Ohhh shit...

Koga: Hey Inuyasha, mind giving me back the Viagra? Miroku gave it to me and my wolves want to try it. I'm against it but the wolves want it.

Inuyasha blushes.

Girls look at each other and well ewwwwwwww and run away.

Sesshy:... ... My brother is an idiot... Read the damn story...

GIRLS: We don't own Inuyasha. We do own this story!

Seek: I OWN KOUGA!

Lawyers: Really?

Seek: ewwww hehehe... hides Kouga under the bed: I never said anything...: takes Kouga out this is my plushy dress up doll of Kouga. It even talks. : Pokes him in the stomach:

Koga: ouch

Seek: SEE! He talks: Knee him in the nuts

Kouga: SHITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT nnnnnnnnoooooooooooooo.

Lawyers: Ever life like indeed. : Lawyers suspicious:

---------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

By: Seek & Exunamoon

The girls made there way toward Mrs. Higurashi's house till they heard, from ahead of them "Mama, I'm back from the feudal area!"

Leiko and Sakura looked at each other, mouths gaping. Swiftly they made there way to the voice and found a girls smaller then Leiko with black hair and bronze eyes. She was talking to Mrs. Higurashi.

The girl wore a green and white shirt and a very revealing green skirt. She had a huge yellow pack on her back, as she took it off she spoke "Inuyasha wants me to bring back a lot of Ramen... God he's sooo mean sometimes!"

Mrs. Higurashi took the pack from the girl and stopped when she saw them. Leiko her mouth opened and her eyes wide and Sakura, head cracked to the side with one wide blue eye and the other green.

"Its true." Whispered Leiko as she stared at the green clad girl "The legend of the inu-hime traveling through time..." Sakura looked at her friend and nodded.

"What are you talking about? Dog? Princess? Traveling through time...?" The girl laughed weirdly as she spoke. "Traveling through time. That's all lies!"

At this time Mrs. Higurashi spoke up "Leiko, Sakura, meet my eldest child, Kagome!" She gestured towards Kagome who waved her hands in answer.

Mrs. Higurashi then started speaking in Japanese "Kagome? Travel?" Out of all the things Mrs. Higurashi said they only understood: Kagome and travel.

Kagome The answer the question her mother had asked or what ever "? I? can't ???... Inuyasha ?... ARG ! I.. I'll ? ... ?" She stomped away towards the stairs.

Sakura looked at Leiko and whispered "I understood something about can't and inublaala..." Leiko stifled a laugh and whispered back "It wasn't Inublaala. It was Inuyasha!"

Mrs. Higurashi stared at her daughter and then faced her guests. "So, who do you like it here so far?" Sakura spun around like a little kid and said, "I love it!" Leiko just nodded and bowed in thanks.

Mrs. Higurashi smiled and had them follow her to the kitchen and to the dinning room. On the table were Chicken suki, rice, soup, and a lot of other stuff the girls' knew nothing about. "Well, eat up!" Smiled Mina as she ushered them into seats. "Grandpa and Souta left for a fair so you won't see them for a while..."

They eat slowly and when Kagome arrived she asked "So tell me about this legend of the Inu-hime." Sakura's eyes brightened but Leiko answered.

" There was once a priestess. Known for her powers. She was given a jewel of great powers.

Through heart and loyalty did she stay till he came and tried to take the jewel away.

They fought for it till he left, a boy with dog-ears an arrogant sway.

Soon he came back demanding the jewel but instead he flew right into a duel.

No clash and clique and that type of cliché,

But one of love, trust and courage of a dove.

Every day they got closer and closer. They loved, they thought would never wander.

They held hands and fought monsters away. Together forever, they thought as they slay.

Soon a day came and a monster arrived. Disguised as the hanyou he had come to slay.

He stool the jewel and hurt the priestess. And then came back as her and attack the hanyou.

When again they met, the priestess and the hanyou, he was pinned for doing what was thought he did.

As he fell, into a deep sleep, the priestess fell into the depths of hell.

Dead she was, burned with the jewel to one day be reborn and reused."

Leiko finished a part of the legend and Sakura continued.

" One day a girl that thought she was normal. A mortal who fell discovered a jewel.

She was pulled into a new world and met with a strange new creature.

He thought her the women how pined him to his tree.

The monster attacked and the girl was scared she realized the weird creature, which killed and protected.

As the days grew longer they had to stay, be friends for a while, the jewel was scattered.

As they traveled they met a fox, a tike he did to steal a piece of their jewel.

But the girl said no! Don't kill him don't hurt him! He is but a boy, what can he do?

After the fox came a perverted man, who thought he was priest but what a scam...

He touched and he group he was but a perverted freak but accepted he was and followed in with glee.

Soon came another, a slayer she was and she tried to kill, for the monster had tricked her.

She stool the hanyou's sword and tried to kill him but in the end she swore to kill the monster that had kill her cute little brother.

Now they travel together but what shall happen? This is but a legend that no one knows the ending."

Sakura finished and stared at the people assembled (Kagome, her mother and Leiko). Kagome thought and spoke up "Its my legend. I met Inuyasha."

"Kagome" Mina admonished. "What" answered Kagome and went on to say, "They know a lot more than I would think about this kind of stuff. So, guys where did you learn about everything and guess it was me"

Leiko smiled softly and said simply "There's a more complicated version with names and such, we recognized the shrine and the name." She stopped for breath then Sakura continued, "We found sites about Japanese fan fiction and then ended up learning enough to figure out who you were."

Mrs. Higurashi, deciding they were done said "Why don't you girls get to know each other while I go make dinner."

The Next Day 

Inuyasha arrived at the shrine and smelt two new human smells, 'Oh, no!' he thought 'Not Kagome's creepy friends. Ugh.' He jumped into the Goshinboku and decided to wait until they left. Suddenly he smelled Sakura blossoms and other strange scents, 'Kagome!' he thought and without thinking dropped down to meet her.

Leiko looked up in surprise and saw… Inuyasha! "KAWAII!" She immediately yelled and jumped on Inuyasha's back while rubbing his ears. Inuyasha looked at her in surprise, his face showed recognition and shock just before he passed out.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Seek: Ooh! Inu-baby fainted.

Inu-baby: Hey, why is my name Inu-baby and why do I have to faint?

Exunamoon: Because we think you're pertiful and because I'm special.

Inu-booboo: I'm not pretty, hey; since you think Sesshomaru is pretty you should make him swoon.

Sesshy-hime: Why on the great demons flat Earth would I. Hey, why am I suddenly a princess?

Shippou using Kagome's voice: Boys! Boys! Stop fighting over me.

Seek: sighs Well good-bye strange folks, hopefully by the time the next chappie is up they be off their sugar high.

Inuyasha & Sesshomaru: I'M NOT HIGH!


End file.
